Forum:Tenko
Questions 1. Please indicate the name and Japanese translation for the tailed beast you wish to create, as well as how many tails it wields. : Tenko (天狐, Heavenly Fox) 2. Is it an offspring of the Ten-Tails, like the original beasts, or have some other origins? Please detail this below. : In a sense yes, Tenko was "born" during the warring state period. It was created by group who wanted to gain the powers of a tailed beast, as well as being able to control it. This lead the group to come up with the idea of attempting to create their own beast, by subjugating and combing the chakra of other tailed beast. Years later after collecting chakra from 3 of the tailed beast the decided to begin creation. They sealed the chakra into a special created device known as the "catalyst". However, the wasn't enough using various Fūinjutsu and Kinjutsu they sealed the chakra of several captured ninja, consisted of over 80 people into it. This caused the "catalyst" to change into a small egg like object. : The group then sealed the "catalyst" into a small fox that they found near the base, this process killed the animal. However, upon it's death it became covered in a crystal substance. It remained this way for nine month, and growing to the size of a normal tailed beast. After being "born" the beast went berserk killing several nearly all of the members of the project, before escaping from the base. 3. Briefly summarize its capabilities and abilities. Use as much detail as possible in this process. : Tenko as several basic abilities of the tailed beast, such as the tailed beast ball and so one. Unique to it, is it's ability to split itself into thee different creatures. In addition it gives the user access to fire and water natures, and the ability to breath under water. 4. What are its weakness? Briefly summarize each below. : Tenko is weak against users of natural energy, attacks that uses the energy will often cause great harm to it if it is hit directly. A second weakness is that it must consume the chakra of a living creatures ever so often. This extends to the jinchūriki as well. If they do not, Tenko/jinchūriki will often go beserk and will often destroy everything in it's part. 5. Will your beast have a jinchūriki? If so, link the character below and then briefly explain how this character comes to be the vessel of said beast. : The jinchūriki of Tenko would be Kuraokami Uchiha. She obtained the beast after visiting the lab the group used to create it. Following its unique chakra signature she was able to find it. Upon a lengthy battle with it, she was able to seal it within the Benihisago until she was able to return to her base. Upon returning and resting, she had the members of a clan seal it within her. ''' -- '''The Scourger (World of Scourge|Chat With Scourge) 05:03, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision : Only Fan Fiction, role playing is denied. Torment (Tormentor) 14:18, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Category:Tailed Beast Applications